The Way Life is
by i-like-writing-stories
Summary: When Sam Manson decides to tell her daughter, Lilly, the story of how she met Lilly's father, it leads her on a journey through her past choices she made and how they have and will affected her future. Based off the movie "Definitely Maybe" with a DP twist. : Chapter 16 up xD SxOC beginning/ DxS later
1. Life's Way

BEEP…. BEEP…BEEP…..SLAP!

I opened my purple eyes and brushed my black hair out of my eyes, took a deep breath and looked around at my surroundings. Still unclear, but recognizable, I reached for my black glasses and slipped them on top of my nose and got up prepared for a day of "enjoyment".

As I was buttoning my shirt, my bedroom door flung open revealing an impatient ten-year old. "MOM! We are going to be late for school AGAIN, If you do not hurry up!" She yelled. I smirked and replied "Fine _Mother."_ My little ten year old rolled her pretty blue eyes and walked out of the room, but I could still hear her muttering to herself, "And I thought the kids were suppose to be immature…." I laughed slightly at her comment. Then finished getting ready myself.

After I finished slipping my shoes on, I left out of my room and headed toward the kitchen where my daughter was eating cereal. "Finally!" She said, and got up and headed to grab her backpack.  
"Don't forget, Lilly, you are getting picked up by your father today instead of me." I said yelled as she walked down the hall. "Ya… ya…." She yelled back. I sighed and chuckled, then looked down at the papers on my counter, the divorce papers. I sighed, and picked up my daughter's cereal bowl setting it in the sink before heading out the door with my daughter as westarted our walking journey to her school. Half of the walk there was quiet then Lilly decided to speak up, "Why are you and Daddy get a divorce?" She asked randomly. I was a bit shock by her random question, "Umm…. That's kinda hard to explain sweetheart…" I said sighing. "Don't you guys love each other?" she asked looking up at me with her long black pigtailed hair going into her face. "At one point… Yes…" I said looking down at her. "Not now?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at me, with a sad look on her face. I looked straight ahead and sighed, "Honey…. We shouldn't talk about this right now…" I said still not making eye contact with my daughter, I only heard a sad sigh come from my daughter's lips.

A couple minutes later we finally made it to Hope Community Elementary Public School. **(A: I dont know if that is a real school) **We stopped I looked down at my daughter and got down to her height, "Okay, Bye Sweetie, I will pick you up tomorrow Evening." I said kissing her cheek. "Ok bye mom" she said looking down. Now i felt bad about our conversation, "Lilly... look at me." I said, grabbing her chin and making her look me in the eye. "It's NOT your fault..." I said looking at her with conern and love. She just nodded, I then pulled her into a hug after a few seconds she finally returned it. "It will NEVER be your fault for what is happening to your family... okay?" I said, hugging her with everything i had in me. "I know mommy..." she said then let go, wiping the tears from her eyes... and backing away then making her way up the steps of the school, "Love you" I said, she looked back at me "I love you too, mom..." she then went inside.I stood there for a minute, rethinking our previous conversation to myself and then continued down the streets of New York to my job as a designer's assistant down the street of the school.

As I was walking my phone started to ring, I grabbed it out of my purse, and looked at who it was, _Jess. _I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked. "SAM! Where the HELL are you?" She yelled, I pulled away my phone from my ear. "Walking to the office right now… why?" I asked with a bit of a sour attitude. "Lee is getting impatient and keeps asking where you are! So I suggest you get your butt over here and FAST!" She said, then hung up. I sighed, that's just my life...

Pretty soon, I was walking into the main office of _Lee Designs,_(**A: I dont think that company is real either)**you see I am a intern/assistant for the world famous Lee Francess. Lucky huh? Ya…not really… being a designers assistant can be... difficult. "Sam there you are!" said Jess, running toward me. I raised my eyebrow at her,"What now?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip, waiting for an answer. "She is freaking out! She wanted me to tell you to get her coffee, but I forgot to tell you when i was on the phone with YOU!" Jess yelled, I looked around and everyone was staring at us. I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Why are you freaking out? I amthe one who is going to get my butt fired because I never got her coffee!" I said. Jess looked around and grabbed the cup of coffee that Lisa, the calls operator, was holding and handed it to me. "GO!" She said well pushing me toward Lee's office. "What? I am not giving her a cup of used- SAMANTHA MASON!" I stopped my sentence and looked over, and the devil herself was standing there. "Oh thank God! You brought my coffee!" Lee said well walking over and taking it out of my hands. "Uhh…" I was about the something but Jess hit me in the arm, I closed my mouth. "I need you to run this to the main desk in the lobby for delivery in the morning" Lee said handing me this mid-sized package and taking a sip of the used coffee. "Ok I will be right on it.." I said heading out the door and to the main hall before Lee could yell at me about the "awkward" taste of her coffee.

I walked up the the front desk, where my friend George was sitting and waited for my turn. "Hey George" I said a few minutes later after finally reaching the front of the line. "Hey Sam." He answered back, not looking up from his computer. "Miss Lee making you run around like a chicken with its head cut off again?" he asked looking up and smirking. "Not at the moment… but probably later today.." I said setting the package on the desk in front of me, resting my arms on top of it. He smiled and chuckled a bit. "So how is life?" he asked. I sighed, and only answered with "Stressful...", he looked up at me again with eyes full of concern, then asked " How is Lilly taking the divorce?" George asked, taking the package and setting in behind him. "Not good…" I answered. "She is being a little dramatic about it…" I continued. "Of course she is… a ten year old with parents that are breaking up… I would be dramatic about it too…" He said, typing something into his computer. "Yea… I know…" I said sighing and leaning against the hip-tall desk. "I just wish she didn't have to go through this..." I continued. He nodded, "How is _he_ doing?" George asked. "How should I know? I don't speak to him anymore, the last time I did was a couple weeks ago." I said, looking around making sure no one was listening. "Still cheating?" He asked. I looked at him and crocked my eyebrow, "Well not on me… anymore…" I said, bitting my lip. Before George could answer, I said, "I better get back up there before Lee has HUGE fit… Bye George... see you later." I said walking away. "Bye Sam! Say Hi to Lilly for me!" I looked back at him and nodded, before turning around and heading back to the evil witch of the west's office.

**Okay Guys! That's it for now…. I will post more later...So this is basically a Definatly Maybe story with a DP twist and kinda without all the sex talk and stuff… So it is safer for the younger ages too… and because I am 15 and don't want to right anything with that stuff… but tell me what you think and I promise it will get more interesting later on and it will include The other charcater's in the tv show PROMISE… and you are going to have to guess at who is Lilly's dad just like in the movie ^_^ don't hate me! I will post more if I get 3-5 reviews! Lol **

**REVIEW! xDDD sorry for any grammer problems or anything like that….. ^^;**

**~Haley **


	2. The Story Begins

Later that day I was sitting at home, I looked at the clock, _3:40_. Lilly should be getting picked up from school by her dad right about now. I walked into my bedroom and looked around at all the pictures on the wall, and then I walked over to my dresser and picked up a photo of me, Lilly and her dad, and started to feel tears forming in my eyes. I looked at the ceiling, then back at photo, _We were so happy back then, why did you have to cheat? _I asked my X-husband mentally. I sighed, then set the photo back on the dresser and walked to my closet to get changed into my night wear. An hour later, I was getting into my soft, warm bed, just when I got comfortable, my phone rang. I sighed; _there is no rest for me… Is there? _I got up to answer the phone; I looked at the ID, _unknown. _I raised my eyebrow then answered it, "…Hello?" I asked. "….. Mommy?" the other person said; I soon recognized that to be my daughter's voice. "Lilly? Why are you calling me? Where's your dad?" I asked my voice full of concern, and millions of questions running through my head. I heard her sigh, "….. He forgot… to p-pick me u-up…ag-gain…." She stuttered out with a slight crack in her voice as though she was going to cry. My concern turned to anger, against my X."Don't worry sweetheart… I will be there in a little bit to pick you up…" I said as sweet as possible to make her feel better. "…. o-okay" she choked out, then hung up. I quickly put on my shoes and headed out the door.

I ran to the school as fast as I could not caring about any of the cars speeding by, _I really need to get a car…_ I thought as I ran. A few minutes later, I reached the school, and there on the steps of Hope Community Elementary School was my little girl, with her head in her hands possibly crying. "Lilly!" I yelled, she looked up with tears in her eyes and came running my way. We she reached me, I pulled her into a big hug as she cried. "It's okay, sweetheart…. He didn't mean to forget…." I said, pulling her as close as possible. I felt her nod under my embrace, "Come on, Let's go home…" I said, lifting her up into my arms and carrying her back to the apartment.

LILLY'S POV

I woke up back in my bed, back at my mom's apartment. I heard yelling coming from the other room, I quickly got out of my bed and quietly headed to the door, and put my ear up to it. "I DON"T CARE IF YOU HAD OTHER THINGS PLANNED! THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE AND FORGET OUR DAUGHTER AT SCHOOL!" I heard my mother yell, at this point I knew she was talking to my father. "Just forget it…. I don't care anymore… bye.." she said hanging up on him. I peeked out my door and saw my mother with her hands on the kitchen counter covering her face, crying. I closed my door slowly, and crawled slowly to my bed once again.

Few minutes later I head my door crack open, "Lilly?" I looked up to see my mom standing at the door, "Yea?" I answered her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she said, coming closer to my bed and sitting down, moving my hair out of my eyes. "Just everything…" I said, covering my face with my sheets. "Oh come on…. Don't be that way…" She said, then surprising my by tickling my sides, "Hahaha! Stop!" I yelled playfully, trying to push her way. She stopped and pulled the sheets down looking at me with a smile, I smiled back at her and sat back up. "How did you fall in love with daddy? I mean… when you guys were in love?" I asked my mom, her face paled, "That's complicated…." She said, standing up and putting away a couple of shirts I had lying around. "Everything is so complicated with this… why don't you just tell me the story?" I said, getting a little upset with her. There was a long pause, then my mom sighed, "No… Lilly you're to young to hear my love life issues. She said, about to head out my door, "So it's an issue now?" I said, raising my eyebrow. She looked back at me and headed towards me again, "Okay fine… I will tell you three stories, but I won't tell you which is your father, I will change their names and certain facts, so basically this will be a guessing game…" She said now sitting on my bed. "Alright… this should be fun then." I replied with a huge grin. Sitting back against my headboard, grabbing my teddy bear, Johnny.

SAM'S POV

"Here we go…." I said looking down at Lilly, "Okay it all started back in 1992, I had just finished high school and I had gotten a job at the New York City Zoo and I was moving from my old town, Amity Park…."

FLASHBACK

"Do you really have to move Sam?" my best friend Tucker said, sitting up a bit from my purple beanbag. I looked up and nodded. "Tuck, this is a great opportunity for me… just think of where I could go from here… In a couple of years I could be a major part of the New York Zoo" I replied with a huge grin, but still feeling guilty for leaving my friends behind. "I know…it's just-never mind…" he answered slouching back.

"Tuck, Sam is going to have great opportunities in New York… we should be happy for her." my other best friend Danny said leaning back against my dark purple wall, I looked up at him smiling, he returned it with his goofy smile. "Ok guys… that's the last of it…" I said, dusting off my hands, feeling greatly accomplished, "Mind helping me get this stuff to the airport?" I continued, grabbing some of the boxes. "Sure" they answered in sync, then also grabbed some boxes. As I was heading down the stairs I heard a "oh… great" I looked back to see Danny setting down the boxes. "what?" I asked. "You know…" Danny said… I nodded, and then continued my way down the stairs.

_Lilly: Wait….. What did he have to do go to the bathroom? _

_Sam: No, but I can't tell you, Lilly….. _

_Lilly: and why is that? _

_Sam: it's __**Danny's**__ business… __**NOT **__mine _

_Lilly: fine….. but I will find out sooner or later….._

After an hour, we finally made it to the airport; they helped me to my gate. "Okay guys… this is it…" I said, getting tears in my eyes. I pulled them both into a big group hug, "I'm going to miss you guys…" I said, hugging them to me as close as possible. After a couple of minutes, Tucker pulled away first, "I'll be in the car…" he said walking off with tears in his eyes. I was about to run after him, but Danny grabbed my arm. "Don't worry about it Sam… You can't afford to miss your flight…" I looked back at Danny and nodded. I pulled him into a hug, "I am going to miss you, Danny." I said, feeling warm tears rushing down my cheeks. "I will miss you too, Sammy." I smiled at the nickname, we then pulled back just staring into each other's eyes. Ocean Blue to Amethyst, Amethyst to Ocean Blue. We stood there for a minute not letting go of each other, but then we started to lean in, I was finally about to kiss my longtime high school crush, we were so close- "FLIGHT 197 TO NEW YORK IS NOW BOARDING, MAY A1-B1 PLEASE MAKE AN ORDERLY FASHION LINE"… I quickly pulled away, when we were inches away from a kiss that could have changed my life forever. "I better go…" I said backing away and turned around not even looking back at him. When I was at the front of the line, and the woman grabbed my ticket, I turned around only to see Danny walking away… Everything inside of me told me to just forget the job and run after him, but I didn't. "Ms… Manson?" Said the checkin woman. "Uh-huh?" I said looking away from my walking best friend and back at her; "Would you mind moving to the side, so I can check in the other passengers?" I nodded and started walking down the path, not looking back, but feeling tears run down my cheek. _Goodbye Danny… _I thought to myself, taking my seat on the plane.

_Lilly: So you just left?_

_Sam: Yea… Not looking back…._

_Lilly: Did you ever talk to Danny or Tucker again?_

_Sam: A couple of months after I arrived in New York, but I stopped talking to them after a year…_

_Lilly: *crosses off Danny's name on list* First one down, first one to go… _

**Ok Chapter 2 done xDD tell me what you think! :D I wasn't sure if I should have Danny with powers in this story… but I felt he wouldn't be Danny if he didn't have his powers…. Anyways, Should Lilly find out about his powers in the story? I want to hear what you have to say! I might have the Chapter 3 up by the end of today because I am home all day today ^_^**

**~ Haley xDD**


	3. John

6 MONTHES LATER

It was my first week in New York and I was living with my cousin's friend in an apartment, even six months later I still have the same gross job….

My first day at the Zoo was…. Not the best first day on the job. I was the Zoo's Pooper Scooper, meaning I was one of the three people that picked up the Animal's poop. Every other minute someone was calling my name to pick up the poop which got a bit annoying…..

"Sam! Lion's cage!" my friend Monique yelled through the walkie talkie hanging off my belt, "Okay! I got it.." I said back grabbing my supplies and heading to the lion cage.

An hour later, I was walking down the brick path to the supply closet with Monique. "I'm not kidding Sam… When was the last time you have been on a date?" I didn't answer. "Exactly…. Come on Sam… Just let me hook you up with one boyfriend's friends!" Monique said well playfully smacking my shoulder. I shook my head, "No Monique… You know I don't date…" I replied. We were passing the penguin exhibit; there was a young man in there. "Who's that?" I asked pointing the dark brown haired man currently feeding the penguins. "Oh…him? That's John… he started working here a week ago…" She said continuing walking, but I didn't move. "Are you coming, Sam?" I heard behind me, "Umm... huh? Oh yea… I'm coming…" I said walking over the Monique.

"So you coming to my party tonight?" Monique asked. "I don't know…. I mean I have a lot of stuff to do at the apartment." I replied looking at the ground. "Uh-huh… I _totally _believe you…." She said smirking, with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes, "What if I told you I would invite Mr. Handsome." She said winking. "What do you mean?" I said, looking over at her. "Oh come on! I totally saw how you were looking at John as we were walking by!" I blushed, "What? No…. I wasn't looking at John…." I said, trying not to look Monique in the eye. "What's up with you and lying today?" She said, rolling her eyes and walking ahead of me. "Ok fine… I'll come…" I said, finally giving into Monique. She stopped and turned around and came running back to me, "Great! Be at my place at eight tonight! You can bring whoever you want!" She said, winking and running off with a huge grin. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought as I walked over to the supplies closet.

"So have any plans for tonight?" My roommate, Natalie, said. "Yea… I am going to my friend's party." I replied, looking up from my college homework. She started to grin, "Oh do you have a date?" She said, smirking. "Ha-ha funnnnyyy…." I replied, looking back down at my homework. "Oh come on Sam! You should NOT wait around for Mr. Right, you got to go find him! And you are not going to find him by sitting on your butt, going to parties without dates…." Natalie said, leaning against the kitchen counter crossing her arms. I looked up at her slightly, then back down, "I thought Mr. Right is supposed to find you…" I replied. "Not in New York…" She replied, I kept looking down. _Maybe coming to New York wasn't the best idea….. _I thought to myself.

AT THE PARTY

"Sam! Glad you could make it!" Monique said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward her living room. "Ya… Glad I could come!" I yelled over the loud pop music playing and putting on a fake smile. "Cool, Guess who showed up earlier…" Monique said, winking. I raised my eyebrow at her then realization came upon me…. John…. "Where is he?" I asked, looking around cautiously. "Hold your horses girl!" Monique said grabbing my shoulders, "He went into the kitchen earlier." She replied. I looked toward the kitchen, "Should I go talk to him?" I asked looking back at Monique. "YES!" She screamed in my face and pushed me toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I said, in a whispering scream, trying to stay in one place as she pushed me. "Well I figured at since you would basically talk yourself out of talking to him, I figured I would just give you a head start before you… change… your… Will You PLEASE walk?" She said, pushing me even harder.

"I was going to GO! But I don't want to look like a complete NUT-CASE getting pushed into the kitchen by her best friend!" I said still in a screaming whisper. "Okay…. Okay…. But I am keeping my eye on you so I know you don't back out…" She said walking into the kitchen by herself the swinging door closing slowing behind her. 'Here goes everything…..' I thought then walked into the kitchen. As a walked in I saw a couple people I knew from work and other places across the city. "Sam! Over here!" I looked to the right close the refrigerator was my friend, Hailey and….. John. I cautiously walked over to them, "Hey Hailey…" I said, not even looking at John… yet. "Hey Sam, how is everything going at the Zoo since I left?" Hailey asked. 'Ehh…. Not so good because at since you left they hired a new guy, which is the guy standing next to you and that I TOTALLY have a crush on him!' I though inwardly but just replied with a simple "Good" and a fake smile. "Cool just wanted to make sure my getting a job at a Design Studio wasn't going to mess anything up." 'Even though it kinda did…' "Nope, we got everything under control there…" I said, still faking my smile. "Cool, anyways have you met John yet?" She said, pointing to the man next to her. "Umm…. No not yet, you work at the z-zoo right?" I said, trying to control my nervousness. "Yea, I do just started actually, I believe you work there too correct?" He said. "Yep, but I have been there for a half a year now." I replied, still having trouble looking him directly in the eye. "Oh cool, and I never caught your name." He said, I looked at him and into his dark brown eyes. "Sam, Sam Manson." I said, smiling. "Well nice to meet you, Sam." He said, returning the smile.

_Lilly: So Did you guys hang out a lot after that?_

_Sam: Ya we became go friends_

_Lilly: Anything more then friends though?_

_Sam: Lilly… Do you know how awkward this is for me to talk about?_

_Lilly: If I say 'not very awkward' will you continue the story? _

_Sam: Fine….._

**OK so that is it! AHHHH! So for not updating in awhile… I was on vacation for 2 weeks…. I know this chapter is SOOOOO short! I hope to make the next one longer… and PLEASE NO ONE GIVE UP ON THE STORY JUST BECAUSE I AM PAIRING SAM WITH OC's! I PROMISE IT ALL WORKS OUT IN THE END! **

**~Haley is Out!**


	4. My Blast from the Past

**Oak Leaf Ninja: YAY! HERE'S AN UPDATE :D **

**Hellbreaker: I know it kills me inside to have to pair her with other guys that aren't Danny…. But don't worry I promise it all works out in the end :D **

_Lilly: Yes! Okay so please continue_

_Sam: Ok well we started dating around two to three months after the party…. But I think everything really started changing when I was getting ready for a date one night. _

"You look fine! Just go!" my roommate, Natalie playfully yelled. "I know… it's just I really like this guy a-and I don't want to mess this up." I said, looking in the mirror one last time, looking at my dark purple strapless dress, then down to my black heels. I thought for a minute, "Okay, I'm ready to go." I confirmed; turning back to Natalie, "FINALLY!" she yelled, getting off my bed and walking out my bedroom door. I followed close behind, watching as she grabbed the car keys and walked out the front door. John was already on the other side of town and we thought it would be easier just to get Natalie to drop me off at the restaurant.

On the drive over there I stayed silent just lost in my own thoughts, until Natalie said something that I NEVER EVER expected her to say,

"Oh I almost forgot, A guy called the apartment early today, I think his name was…. Tucker… Foley….. Ring a bell at all?" I just…froze in my seat, just looking forward, not wanted to move….

_Lilly: wait a minute…. Please don't tell me this Tucker guy is the third guy in the story _

_Sam: No he isn't, just a good friend _

_Lilly: Okay…. Just checking…._

'Tucker called me? After almost a year of not talking to him or Danny, _ 'Danny' _now that was a name she hadn't thought hard about in a long time. She wondered where he was today and if he had a girlfriend. For all I know, he could be engaged…. But it's not like I care what he does anymore…. I left him…. and Tucker and everything else to come to New York. He probably barely remembers me anyways…I jus-' "Sam? You Okay?" A voice said, dragging me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "Uh…Yea… I'm fine…" I said, looking out the window at the people and buildings that went by. "So the name Tucker Foley, does that ring a bell, like at all?" She asked, I still stared out the window for a minute longer. "No…. not at all…." I replied. "Oh… okay…." She said, not bothering me the rest of the drive to the restaurant.

As I was getting out the car, Natalie rolled down the window and asked, "So John is going to drop you off at the house around 8 right?." I just nodded and she rolled back up the window, waving good bye as she did. I didn't feel like waving, in all honestly, I didn't feel like going on a date with John. I still went though… because John put a lot of work and money into planning this date or so I was told by Hailey. "Hey Beautiful…" I heard behind me, I turned around to come face to face with John. "Hey…" I said, I felt him pull me into a hug. 'I always felt safe and warm in his arms… now I'm just not sure. But the question remands What Changed?' Was it possible I was falling out of love with John, just because of a phone call from my past….

"Come on, let's go inside…" I heard John say, and walked with him inside. I kept going into my own world, thinking about my past and where I would be now, if I didn't get on the plane and ended up running after Danny… oh Danny… every time I say that name now I get chills up my spine. My old fee-' "Sam? Are you even listening to me?" Said John, I looked him in the eye and just just shook my head, "no" I said looking down at the table. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on my arm; I pulled away. "I just have had a lot on my mind… that's all…"I said, looking up at him. "Do you want to go home, Sam?" He asked, I just nodded.

After paying for the bill, we left, he barely talked to me the whole time going back to my place, he seemed angry, and disappointed. Once I got back to the apartment, I thought about me and John… 'Were we meant to be together? I always thought so… but now I am not sure. 'I looked at the clock; seven o'clock was the time, which means it was around six in Amity Park. I wondered if I should call Tucker back and see why he had called; another part of me didn't want to remember the past she ran away from.

Mainly, her feelings for Danny she ran away from, she left because it was to painful anymore, to sit there and watch as he waste time on Paulina and Valerie and other girls that ended up just breaking his heart in two. Even if he did try to kiss her when she left, she decided it was just a spur of the moment, nothing more. She never knew that one phone call would bring all of those back. I decided not to call Tucker back, and even to this day I wonder what would be different if I did…..

_Lilly: Wow…. Your right, mom._

_Sam: about what? _

_Lilly: this is…. Truly…. Complicated….._

_Sam: Yea…. Do you want anything to eat?_

_Lilly: no… I just want you to continue the story! I want to know if Danny ends up coming back. _

**OH SNAP! Now we know the true reason Sam ran away! *GASP* and Do you think Danny is coming back? Well DUH! I couldn't live with myself if he didn't :P Sooo Im just going to state this right now…. I was trying to hide this main fact…. This is a DxS story…. *crying* I was trying hard not to give it away that much but who am I kidding? It's kind of obvious….. I am also creating a mini-poster for this story ^_^ oh and I never mentioned this before, but I don't own Danny Phantom (even though at one point in my life I was 5 feet away from the guy who does :D)or Definitely Maybe (which is one of the best movies EVER) **

**~Haley is Out ^_^**


	5. A Date? and a Voicemail

**Ellie111lolz- haha thanks :D **

**BerryEbiBunny- Yes! Definitely watch "Definitely Maybe" lol : Hehe! and you never know… one of the them could be the father…. But I refuse to say a word… lol**

**DannySamLover20: thanks I will :D this is hopefully going to be my first finished FanFic ^^; I'm such a slacker…. **

**THE WAY LIFE IS **

Previously on "The Way Life Is"

_Lilly: Wow…. Your right, mom._

_Sam: about what? _

_Lilly: this is…. Truly…. Complicated….._

_Sam: Yea…. Do you want anything to eat?_

_Lilly: no… I just want you to continue the story! I want to know if Danny ends up coming back. _

-AMAZING LINE BREAK-

_Sam: I can't tell you, Lilly… well not yet anyways _

_Lilly: Unless I can sneak out of you, without you noticing _

_Sam: huh-uh, good luck… anyways a year passed and nothing major happened, except for that fact that I got moved up to feeding the Zoo Animals. I was still with John, but I was still having second thoughts. Tucker didn't call again after that first time, so almost everything turned back to normal. _

"I mean…. Don't you think it's a bit strange? One minute, I am happy and think life is dandy, and next thing you know after one phone call from my past best friend, I start rethinking my whole life! What do you think I should do?" I questioned, looking over at the Zebra that was currently eating grass, not even paying any attention to me.

"Great… Now I am talking to animals!" I said, quickly dumping the rest of the grain into the tub of food, and stalking off. As I exited the Zebra Exhibit, I heard a "Hey Sam!" I quickly turned to see Monique running towards me. I sighed, "What now Monique?" I asked, putting the empty food bag in the back of the tiger printed golf cart. "Tall, Dark, and Handsome is looking for you." She said winking and walking away. I sighed again; it's not that I don't like John… It's just my mind says he is perfect for me because he is smart, good-looking, vegetarian, and loves animals as much as I do; but my heart says He's not the one…. I don't want to break up with him, because who knows if I ever find someone like him again. I started walking to the information desk, which is where he worked now since he got moved from feeding.

"Hey…." I said, as I approached him. He looked up a bit surprised at first. "Oh Hey Sam…" he said, with awide grin. _Wonder what he is so happy about…_ I sighed again, "Monique said you needed me." I stated, messing with the pen on the counter, not looking him in the eye. "Yea… because I got two tickets to the showing of Shakespeare's _Oh God…_ Romeo and Juliet, and I need a date." He said; still have a huge grin on his face. He looked so happy, I couldn't turn him down. "You in?" He asked, I looked into his brown eyes unsure. Then answered, "Okay… I will go…" I said, putting on a fake smile. "Yes! You don't know how much this means to me Sam!" he said. I smiled, "I will send you the information on the play tonight okay?" He said, I just nodded and walked off, waving good bye.

_What did I just get myself into?_ I thought as I walked back to my golf cart I left at the Zebra Exhibit.

"I'm back!" I yelled as I walked into me and Natalie's apartment. "In here!" I heard from the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and saw Natalie hard at work on her lap top. "What are you doing?" I asked, getting closer looking over her shoulder. "A report." She said quickly, I sighed. "You okay?" She asked, looking up blowing her red hair out of the way of her blue eyes. "Ya…." I said slowly, walking over to the answering machine to see if there were any messages. _Three messages? _I thought to myself _maybe most of them are for Natalie _I clicked the first one

_Hey Babe! So the play is on August 16 at four o'clock PM. Almost right in the front! So call or text me la- _ok I will put that on the imaginative calendar in my head, I said to myself.

Next.

_Hello Sammykins! It's your mother speaking, I just wanted to let you know, I met this very cute young man at the Country Club today! He is about your age, brown hair and has blue eyes. He kind of reminds me of that one boy you use to like- _Okay I'm in a relationship… I even told her that…. I said out loud to no one in particular, deleting it and changing it to the next one.

_Last One _I thought to myself

_Ummm…. Hi… I'm not really sure if this is the right number…. I was trying to get ahold of a Sam Manson so sorry if this is wrong….. Okay so considering this is you…. Its Danny…. Danny Fenton…. _

I nearly fell out of the chair I was sitting on; I got closer to the machine wanting to know why he was calling me about after not talking to him for so long.

_Umm… I just wanted to let you know… I'm going to be in New York for a week coming up in August… and I wanted to know if you wanted to get some coffee or something… just to catch up… on things…. Ummm…. Once again sorry if this isn't the right number, just call back… I-if It is… you….thanks… and u-ummm…bye… _

I sat there for a moment, just thinking…. _ Should I call him back? Maybe I should, it would be for the best…. But then again…. The reason I left Amity was because of Danny…. _I had so many thoughts running through my head. I didn't call back that night, or the night after. Next thing I knew days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Next thing I knew, it was August.

**YAY! DANNY WAS MENTIONED IN THE STORY! :D :D :D :D :D :D MAHAHAHAHAHA questions still remain…. Lots and lots of questions… hopefully they will all be resolved in the end :D okay… so please REVIEW! I want to know what you think! **

**~Haley **


	6. He Loved Me?

_Lilly: So you NEVER called Danny back? Didn't you learn you lesson the first time when Tucker called?_

_Sam: yes… and no…. I knew the right thing to do was call Danny back…. But…. _

_Lilly: Buttttt…._

_Sam: he broke my heart… one time to many… and I couldn't stay… and I just didn't really want to get involved with him again…_

_Lilly: oh…. _

_Sam: *looks down at the list lilly was currently making of all the guys and smiles* Anyways, it had was a day before the play and John had planned for us to go to one of the most romantic restaurants in New York city, Blue Hill, right before the play.__**(A/N: and YES it is real xDD).**_

"HE IS TAKING YOU TO BLUE HILL?" asked Monique, in a VERY surprised and excited voice. I just nodded, with a wide grin on my face. "Do you know what this could mean?" she asked, grabbing ahold of my shoulders and starting to shake me.

"Ummm….. N-no?" I stuttered out through the shaking, not sure where she was going with this conversation now. "HE IS GOING TO PURPOSE!" She said, shaking me even harder.

I was in complete shock, 'I never thought of that… that would explain the nervousness, random calls and texts, and the play and dinner….' Monique finally let go of me, jumping up and down.

"I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU!" She yelled, I nodded my head, saying, "Yea… I could tell…" turning back to the dead fish that we were supposed to be feeding to the penguins.

Grabbing one, I heard behind me, "Aren't you excited?", I thought for a moment before sighing and replying, "Yea… I am… it's just…" I stopped my sentence, not sure if I should continue.

"Just what?" I heard behind me the voice getting closer. "I just feel like something deep down inside me is telling me if would the wrong choice… you know?" I said, grabbing another fish and throwing it into the water.

"No… I don't…. is it possible… for you to explain?" I turned around and faced Monique. "Yea… but I would have to show you what I mean instead…" I said, smirking and grabbing the bucket full of fish and heading back toward the golf cart.

We walked into my apartment, Natalie was gone for college, so I went walking into my bedroom and to my closet. "What are you looking for?" I heard from behind me. Not even looking back I replied, "An album… a very old album… of some… old friends." I said moving a couple of boxes aside. "What do you mean by 'old friends'?" Monique asked. "Some friends I left behind when I moved to New York…" I said, finding the box with all my old room things from Amity Park. "Wait… you mean friends from Amity?" "Yep…" I said, still looking through the box. "Like who… Danny Phantom?" She said, laughing. 'Maybe….' I thought to myself.

_Lilly: Whose Danny Phantom? _

_Sam: Asuper hero from when I was around 14 years old_

_Lilly: So he didn't/ doesn't exist?_

_Sam: No… he exists 'more then you will ever know' _

I said nothing to her comment, just picking up my old album I made in my junior year of high school and leaving my closet. "Okay, so how does this affect your relationship with John?" She asked, as I set the album on my bed. "Mainly, because for the longest time in high school, I had a crush on my best friend." I said. "Still not following…" Monique said, grabbing my chair from my desk and sitting in it. "Okay, well there was this guy in high school, he was my best friend, and I had a major crush on him, but at since he was my best friend I never made a move because I didn't want to lose that friendship we had." I said, running my finger cross the stitching of the gothic album. "That still doesn't explain why you aren't sure about marrying John…." She said, getting very impatient with where this conversation was going.

"He called me…"

"Who called you?"

"The guy from high school…"

"well… what did you say to him? That made you want to change your mind about marrying John?" She asked.

"Nothing… he left a voice mail… he was coming here this month… and wanted to catch up… but I never returned it…."

"Why?"

"He broke my heart more then enough times.. from dating other girls… I just… I just couldn't stay and watch him through himself at other girls… so I left… promising myself I would not look back at the life I once had." I replied, tears forming in my eyes remembering all the countless nights I would cry myself to sleep back in Amity.

"Wow…. So the reason you don't want to marry John is because the past love of your life is walking back into your life?" She asked, I just nodded.

"Sam, listen to me, You have to let go… You have John now… and he loves you. It's for the best to let go, whoever this guy is… he could already be married or be engaged already. Anyways, I better go… lunch break is almost over…See you back at the zoo?" asked Monique. I just nodded, not turning my head from the album, which lied before me.

"Okay… just think about what I said, Sam…." With that she left, after hearing the door close. I decided to open the album.

I flipped through it carelessly passing by every picture, once I got to the end there was writing on the back page.

_Dear Sammy, _

_I know by the time you read this… you will probably have already moved… and maybe be gone from my life for a while…. But I felt like now… might be the best time to tell you this… _

_I love you…. I know this should have been a face-to-face thing… but I just feel like I need to say or write it to you before you left… _

_Love, Danny _

'He loved me?'


	7. What To Do

_Sam: Are you getting tired yet?_

_Lilly: No… *looks up from the list* I am to interested in this story to be tired… anyways I am pretty sure if I go to bed now, you will NEVER finish the story…. _

_Sam: …. Fine…. So it was the next day… and I was getting ready for a long day ahead of me… and luckily the play was on a Sat. which was one of the days I had off… well both me and John…. _

"Sam… it is only eleven, you should NOT be getting ready until at least ONE or TWO o'clock!" Natalie shouted, as I was in the bathroom doing my hair.

"I'm not getting for tonight, Stupid!" I shouted as I finished brushing my hair and exiting the bathroom. "I am going to lunch with my old friend, Hailey." I continued as I headed back toward my bedroom.

"Wait… Hailey Williams? The girl who works at the design place?" I heard Natalie say from behind me.

"Yep, we decided to catch up on things." I replied, grabbing my purse and heading back toward the small living room. "Why are you going to lunch with her? Didn't you say she has a massive crush on John?" I heard Natalie say in a worry tone.

"It could be a rumor, I am going to lunch with her and you can't stop me." I stated and headed toward the door. "Hey, I never said I had anything against it, he is your boyfriend, not mine." Natalie said, putting her hands up in the air in defense.

"Okay, I will be back at 1 to get ready, if Monique shows up tell her I went out. Bye." I said , heading out the door and down the elevator.

"Sam! Over here!" I heard as I entered the small café, I turned toward the voice to find, Hailey. "Hey Hailey!" I said, as I got closer.

"How have you been?" I she asked, as I sat down in the seat across from her. "Good, and you?" I replied, with a smile. "Perfect." She replied, after that it was awkward silence for a good ten minutes, not counting when the waitress came and took our drink orders.

"So how have things been with you and John?" I heard Hailey ask, I looked up at her slightly. "Oh… good… things have been… good." I said with a fake smile. "That's nice… has purposed yet?" She asked, with a smirk. "No… but he might…." I said, from there the conversation dropped.

Next thing I knew an hour had passed, with us still just having small talk here and there, "Well I better go…" I said, getting up from the table.

"It was nice having this lunch with you, I hope I can see you soon…" I said, grabbing my purse getting ready to turn away from the table. "Me too… keep in touch." She replied, getting up and giving me a hug. A couple seconds later, I was walking away.

Once back at the apartment, I started getting ready for the night ahead of me.

"Sam! John is here!" I heard Natalie yell from the other room. "Okay, hold on one second," I yelled back. I put on black high-heels and took a look in the mirror. I was wearing a fancy red, one strap, skin tight dress that went to about my knees. After making sure I looked absolutely perfect, I headed out my door.

"Hey…." I said, shyly as I headed into the small living room. "Wow… Sam you look amazing!" said John, getting closer to me and giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, you look good too…" I replied, looking over his back tux with a red rose tucked into the jacket chest pocket.

"Thanks… Well, we better go… I don't want to be late for you reservations." He said looking over at me and winking. I smiled a very fake smile, but he didn't seem to notice.

When we reached Blue Hill, I didn't know what to do. I felt nervous, sick, excited, but not happy… I felt that if he did purpose, I would be forced to say yes. Mainly because I don't think anyone would be happy if I said no.

"Reservations for Barlow, John." I heard John say, making me leave my thoughts as the waitor led us toward our table. For some reason I felt like the girl in the horror movies that everyone says not to open the door.

"Miss… Miss?" I heard someone say, I looked up to see our waitress. "Oh… I'm sorry… what did you ask?" I replied as nice as possible.

"What would you like to drink?" She said, obviously getting annoyed with me. "Just water" I replied, with a fake smile. Me and John talked a bit here and there… he didn't seem to notice that I wasn't happy to be here... or he did and didn't care to think anything of it.

Finally the desert came, I ended up getting just a strawberry shortcake. When I was about to take a bite, I heard John say, "Sam."

I looked up at him, "Yea?" I replied. "You know I love you right?" I nodded my head slowly, kind of knowing where this was going. "Good because Sam I love you will all my heart, and I can't think of a day without you, will you marry me?" he said getting down on one knee.

My heart stopped.

I didn't know what to say or do.

what else to do. Next thing I knew I was getting hugged and twirled in circles. "Come on, we are going to be late for the play." I heard John say, as he kissed me lightly on the lips. Suddenly, I felt like I just opened the closet.

_Lilly: wow… did you want to marry John?_

_Sam: yes and no... I knew I had to let go of Danny and move on so I figured the best way to do that was to get married to John _

_Lilly: hmmm…._

**AHHHHHHHH! DON'T DO IT SAM! DON'T! okay so next chapter is the play… BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMM….. and Don't worry guys I will introduce the next guy later on…. He is coming though.. and I believed I mentioned him in an earlier chapter…. **

**~Haley oh and here is a picture I made for The Way Life Is :D ** #/d53apau


	8. Familiar Face

_Sam: so afterwards we went to play, but I would have NEVER expected what happened next….. _

"You don't know how happy I am Sam; this is the greatest day of my life." John said, having a grin that could go from one ear to the next. "I…. I'm happy too…" I said trying to put on the best smile I could, trying not to ruin this moment for him.

We pulled up to the front of where the play was being held. "Why don't you go in and get us some seats well I try to find a parking space." John said; I nodded well getting out of the car and looking around.

Several limos and other cars, and then a school bus, 'Hmmm…. Kids must be coming to see the play…' I thought to myself, as I walked to the front waiting to get in.

Once inside, I looked at my ticket to see where me and John were seated. As unlucky as this night could get we were stuck next to the kids and teachers who were on the school bus.

I went and sat down in my seat, waiting for John to get inside, 'I don't know what is taking him so long.'

The only good part about where I was sitting was the fact that I was next to the supposed teacher and not some kid that would probably mess around the whole 3 hours.

"OKAY KIDS… REMEMBER NO EATING, TALKING, WHISPERING, TEASING, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT WILL DISTRACT YOU FROM THE PLAY." I heard the other teacher two seats across from me say.

"AND REMEMBER IF ANYTHING DOES HAPPEN YOU WILL BE TAKING IT UP WITH THE TEACHER ASSISTANT." He continued, I heard mumbles from most the kids.

I was guessing the teacher assistant was the guy next to me. I didn't want to look over at him because I didn't want them to think I was listening to them talking to the kids, so I just kept flipping through the brochure they gave to me when I walked in.

"Hey… sorry that took so long." I heard, I looked up and saw John. "Oh no, it's okay." I said putting down the brochure, as he leaned in to kiss me. "Ewww…" I heard a chorus of kids say, I opened my eye a bit to look at all the kids staring at us, I pulled away.

"Guys…." I heard the teacher say, the kids turned back to what they were doing. I felt my cheeks turn red, as I turned away from the teacher and kids. "Sorry about that, they really didn't mean it."

I looked back over at the teacher, "Oh, it's okay… kids will be kids, I wasn't really affected by it." I said smiling. "Okay, I will make sure they don't bother you guys again."

The red head teacher said with an apologetic look on his face, I just smiled and nodded and turned back to John who had an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked John, putting my hand on top of his. "Why do little kids have to be so annoying sometimes." He said staring at the kids who were all messing around, trying to waste time.

"John, they just didn't have anything else to do…. I bet they didn't mean anything by it." I said, trying to drop the subject.

"Yea… I just don't get why snot-blowing ignorant little j"-Okay. I have had enough." Said a new voice, I looked to the other side of me, to see the black-haired teacher assistant glaring at John.

"They are good honorable kids, and I don't appreciate you talking about them like that." The teach assistant continued. "Well next time, maybe you should have more control over the little boogers." I heard John say.

I saw the teacher assistant's hands clench into a fist, then he said, "Just be careful with what you say about them, please…" he then turned back forward, not speaking to John for the rest of the night.

The play was good and the kids didn't make a sound during the play, except when something gross or weird happened.

"I thought it was good." I said, as we exited out of the play. "Yea, except for the kids…" John said in an annoyed voice.

"Come on, just cause that guy said something to you doesn't mean it has to mess up your whole night." I said grabbing John hand and intertwining our fingers. "Okay, I guess your right…Just wait here, well I go get the car." He said kissing my forehead and walking to get the car.

'I wonder wh-' my thought were interrupted when I was suddenly knocked over by a running force.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't see anyone standing there.." I heard someone say, I opened my eyes to find a young man attempting to get off of me.

"It's okay… just be more careful next time." I said, trying to stand up after he got off of me. He held his hand which I took as he pulled me up.

"Oh my gosh…" I said as I saw the man's face. "What?" he said, "You're the guy who told my boyfriend off at the beginning of the play…" I said. "Oh… ya sorry about that…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

'He seems familiar….' I thought to myself, as he continued to talk. "-It's just I don't like it when people say the kids are bad or rude, they just don't really know any better. Plus, I guess they are not really use to the New York environment. So they could be just over excited." He finished as I chuckled and smiled at him.

"Yea that could be it." I said, "I'm… Sam…." I said, extending my hand out for him to shake.

He happily took my hand, "Danny…" he said.

'Danny…..'

When he said that, it all made sense…. The black-hair, blue eyes, the clumsiness, the over-protection of the kids… "Danny?" I repeated. "Um… yea that's what I said." He said, getting a little uncomfortable now.

"As in Danny FENTON?" I asked, his blue eyes went open in shock.

After a couple of seconds he replied, "… S-Sam?" he stuttered out. I didn't even say anything; I just hugged him for what seemed like eternity.

_Lilly: I knew it… _

_Sam: Knew what?_

_Lilly: that Danny would be back…_

_Sam: huh-uh…. And pigs can fly_

_Lilly: that is such an old comeback…. _

_Sam: *rolls eyes* _

**YAY! DANNY IS BACK! :D :D :D :D :D :D for now…. Anyways its not over yet! SAM IS STILL ENGAGED…. More issues to resolve, hope to get the next chapter up by Thurs **

**~Haley **


	9. A Long Drive Home and a Phone Call

*Previously on "The Way Life Is"….

_When he said that, it all made sense…. The black-hair, blue eyes, the clumsiness, the over-protection of the kids… "Danny?" I repeated. "Um… yea that's what I said." He said, getting a little uncomfortable now. _

"_As in Danny FENTON?" I asked, his blue eyes went open in shock. _

_After a couple of seconds he replied, "… S-Sam?" he stuttered out. I didn't even say anything; I just hugged him for what seemed like eternity. _

I couldn't believe it; my ex-best friend and crush was standing right in front of me, after years of not seeing each other and ignoring him and the others back in Amity Park, I FINALLY get to actually see him. As I hugged him I asked, "What are you doing in New York?"

He didn't answer for a while probably under just as much shock as I was, maybe even more.

"Umm….I'm a T-Teacher's assistant until I get out of community college back in Amity, then after that I am going to major in S-Science to become a teacher at C-Casper High … " he stuttered out, trying to get out of the forever hug hold I had him in.

I decided to let go, stepping back and looking him in the eyes, "Hmm…. What happened to the 'I'm checking teacher off my list of what I want to be when I grow up Danny'?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well I will tell you, if you tell me what happened to the 'I-will-never-where-any-bright-colors-Sam; I once knew" He said with a smirk.

"Wow, someone improved on their comebacks." I said, rolling my eyes. "Well when you work with kids that is kind of a necessity." He said obviously not noticing my sarcasm.

'Same old Danny' I thought to myself, while smiling.

HONK HONK

I looked behind me and saw John pulling up with his car, "I got to go, my f-boyfriend is waiting for me." I said, looking back at Danny.

A sad look replace his surprised, happy one, I sighed, "Okay, here's my number. Call me later like around eight or nine, okay?" I said, writing my name and number on a piece of paper I pulled out of my purse and handing it to him.

His face lid up as he grabbed the paper and nodded, "It was nice seeing you again, Danny." I said as I got into the car, waving good bye., not even waiting for his reply.

The whole ride home I couldn't get my mind off of Danny, 'I mean he had changed some much since the last time I saw him.'

"Sam… Sam…. Sam!" I heard, knocking me out of my Danny Day Dreams. I looked away from the window I was looking out of and over at John, who was trying to concentrate on driving and on me.

"What?" I said, a bit annoyed he pulled me out of my thoughts. "Did you even here a word I was saying?" He asked, I shook my head no.

He sighed then asked, "Who was the guy you were talking too?" I thought for a moment if I should just tell him who Danny is, I didn't want to give out to much or he might get mad.

I then simply said, "Danny…" not wanting him to get too deep into the subject.

"Danny? Who's Danny?" he asked. I sighed, "no one of your concern" I mumbled, trying to make it to where he couldn't hear me.

"It is of my concern Sam; I am your fiancé of God's sake!" He said, almost yelling, there goes my mumbling idea. "He's a friend…" I said in a lower tone, just wanting John to drop the subject.

"A friend?" he asked, I just nodded not even looking at him. "Okay, Okay, you are obviously in a bad mood so I will just drop it… for now." He said, I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw him gripping the steering wheel really hard and an annoying expression on his face.

We didn't talk much after that, about 20 minutes later he had dropped me off at my apartment.

"I'm back!" I shouted, as I entered the apartment, "Did he do it?" I heard Natalie scream, seconds later I heard her footsteps getting closer.

"Do what?" I asked, not sure what she was talking about. "PURPOSE! DID JOHN PURPOSE?" she screamed grabbing my shoulders, I flinched at her loud question and hard shaking.

"W-What? Oh yea that… yea he did…" I simply put it, getting out of her grasp.

"What did you say!" she asked, I looked at her then showed her my left hand with the diamond ring on it.

"AHHHHHH! OMG! It is TOTALLY gorgeous!" Natalie screamed again.

"Yea… I guess." I said, sighing and pulling my hand away from her grasp.

"What's a matter Sam?" Natalie asked, as I walked back to my room, ignoring Natalie in the process. "Come on, Sam. Tell Auntie Natalie what's wrong." She said, using a baby voice.

"I ran into someone… at the play… that I haven't seen in a couple years…." I simply stated. "Really who?" she asked, I was about to reply when the phone rang.

RING RING RING

"Be right back…" Natalie said, getting up to get the phone. I looked at the clock, 8:23 PM, 'who would be calling at- DANNY!' I thought, getting up and running toward the living room, "DON"T ANSWER IT! I GOT IT!" I screamed.

"TOO LATE!" I heard Natalie yell, as she grabbed the ringing phone, just when I cam running into the wood-floored living room and slipped landing on my butt.

"Hello Natalie speaking." She said very polite, sticking her tongue out at me. I stood up and tried grabbing the phone several times, Natalie dodging each time, well listening to the person on the other end.

"Oh yea there is a Sam here…" Natalie said, winking at me.

"Can I ask who is calling?" she asked, my eyes widened , I picked up a couch pillow and threw it at her.

Natalie easily moved out of the way resulting in it hitting the pots and pans hanging above the kitchen counter and knocking almost all of them down, making a VERY loud noise.

"… Danny…. I don't think Sam knows a Danny…" I heard Natalie say; she looked over the counter at the mess I accidently made giving me time to grab the phone from her before she could do anything about it.

"Hey! I was using that!" Natalie said, trying to grab the phone back, I slapped her hand. She pulled away, stuck her tongue out at me and walked into the kitchen to clean up the pots and pans mess.

"H-Hey Danny…" I said quickly, letting him know I had the phone now.

"_Hey Sam…"_ He said back, _"Who was your answering service?"_ he asked, I was now walking back to my room, where I could talk to him in peace.

"My ANNOYING, SELF-CENTERED, AND PREPPY roommate!" I yelled loud enough for Natalie to hear me. "I heard that!" I heard her say, I giggled as I closed my door.

"_Did I just hear Sam Manson giggle!"_ I heard Danny asked dramatically. I laughed at his comment, "Well A LOT has changed since you last saw me Danny…" I said, flopping down onto my bed.

"_But I saw you like two hours ago; you couldn't have changed that much since then." _I heard Danny say.

"You know what I mean, Danny…" I said in the best serious tone I could do, before breaking out laughing.

"_Hahaha…. So how is the zoo job treating you?"_ Danny asked.

"…Pretty good…. I guess…. I went from pooper scooper to animal feeder since I got here. I think it is because I haven't finished my zoology classes yet…" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"_That's cool… hey Sam… I think it would be nicer to have this conversation face to face… plus it's only like 8:40. D-Do you want to go get some ice cream or something?" _Danny asked, in a nervous voice, I smiled.

"Sure Danny, I would love too." I said, getting up to get change into something else.

**Okay Sorry about the late night posting!DXXX I had to get most of my college work done… STUPID DUEL CREDIT SYSTEM! Oh well…. And I might not be able to post till Sun or Mon. I will see when I have the time to type up another chapter xDD anyways Please review! I love hearing from you guys! **

**DannySamLover20:**** CH5: haha I am going to keep going xD**

** CH7: thanks for your support and I am still going lol **

**CH8: thanks :D **

**Oak Leaf Ninja:**** CH4: its all good at least your checking in now **

** CH5: yay! :D :D **

** CH6: I know… WHY?**

**CashAsh13:**** CH6: thanks ^_^ I really appreciate that **

** CH7: yepp that's the next guy I will be introducing him soon. **

** CH8: yea… I'm evil like that… sometimes… anyways thanks for all the reviews so far **

**BerryEbilBunny:**** CH8: When I read your comment I was laughing for a good 5 minutes xD haha its true though ^_^ **

**Ellie111lolz:**** haha thanks for your AMAZING support You live your dream and your imagination too :D **

**Monkeysuncle1:**** here's more **


	10. The Friend Date

After slipping into my navy jeans and a purple tang top, I headed out the door telling Natalie I was going out for a bit, she never asked where, but just simply stated 'okay'.

Danny and I decided on a simple ice cream shop that was across from a elementary school, it had A LOT of different flavors and toppings, plus I haven't been to the place for over a year now.

As I was walking to the ice cream parlor, I started having memories about my past, like all the things that me, Danny and Tucker went through, moving, meeting John, not answering the phone calls that Tucker and Danny left and even meeting Danny again after so many years.

Then my mind started wondering to what could have been, 'what would have happened if I didn't leave and I ran after Danny? All I can do is imagine, I don't think I will ever know…' by this time I had reached the ice cream shop and I was waiting for Danny to arrive.

Several minutes later, I see a Black haired man getting out of a taxi across the street. A couple seconds later he walks through the door, I walk towards him still unsure of what to say, 'I haven't been this nervous since high school...' I thought to myself as I walked towards him.

"Hey Danny…." I said shyly, stuffing my fidgeting hands into my pockets hoping they weren't too noticeable.

"Hey…" he replied, seeming a little nervous also, "So what ice cream do you want?" he asked after a couple seconds of silence.

I looked over at him then at the different flavors of ice cream, then answered, "I don't know… surprise me…" I said winking and walking over to an empty table trying to hide the red blush that probably covered my face by now.

While I was waiting, I took out five dollars to give to Danny at since he paid for… well, whatever flavor of ice cream he got me. Danny came over a couple minutes later as he sat down, I gave him the five dollars, he looked at me confused, "For the ice cream.." I said simply.

He shook his head, "Consider this one on me…" he said winking and smiling, then digging a spoon into his vanilla ice cream and shoving it into his mouth.

I decided to look down to see what he had gotten me, I covered my mouth in surprise, what sat before me was a dark chocolate sundae, with black licorice sprinkles and my all time favorite miniature gummy bats.

I felt tears up in my eyes from happiness, I cracked a smile under my hand. 'Only Danny would know to get me this… I am surprised he still remember-' my thoughts were cut off by Danny speaking.

"Is something wrong? I didn't get the right thing did I… I just thought at since this is what you always got back i-in Amity, this is what you would usually get here.. so.-"

I cut him off this time, "No Danny, its not that… I just haven't had this in a looonnnggg time…" I said, looking down at the special treat.

A couple seconds later I looked back up at him, he had a surprised look on his face, "What do you mean?" he asked, his surprise look turning to confusion.

"I mean…" I sighed, then continued, "I have changed a lot since I moved here… it is actually kind of…refreshing to see this a-again…" I said picking up my spoon and taking a chunk out of the ice cream that was in a bowl.

Staring at it for a second before putting the piece into my mouth, 'Gosh… it tastes even better then I remember…' I thought as I took another bite out of the gothic ice cream.

Danny and I talked a bit more during our time at the ice cream parlor, I told him ALMOST everything that happened since I moved to New York, and he told me everything that had happened in Amity Park since I left.

Apparently, Jazz had gotten married and was now expecting a baby girl.

Tucker was an intern at Axion Labs and was currently dating Valerie Gray, Danny's former crush from high school.

Danni, Danny's clone, was currently living with Danny's parents; Danni getting adopted into the Fenton Family was still in the progress.

Danny, well he was a teacher assistant, he thought as since he loved working with kids so much it might be fun, he was working at becoming the future science teacher at Casper High, at since being an astronaut was out of the question for "personal reasons". He thought staying in Amity would be better for him and everyone else.

_Lilly: Why was that? _

_Sam: Can't tell you…. _

_Lilly: I don't get it, what could be SO important that you have to keep it a secret from your OWN daughter…_

_Sam: Lilly… remember Danny's business not mine… I promised him many years ago that I would not tell ANYONE, and that INCLUDES you… _

After we finished eating our ice cream, we headed out just to walk around town, at this point is was almost ten o' clock.

"So when are you heading back to Amity Park?" I asked Danny as we were walking down a sidewalk.

"Next Friday, we are staying to see some more plays and to show the kids around New York a bit. The teacher assistant for English couldn't make it on the trip so I decided to help out a bit, Tuck promised to keep everything under control well I was out of town." He said, looking ahead of us.

"That's nice…" I said, an awkward silence blew over us for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"So how much have you changed?" Danny asked randomly, I stopped suddenly not prepared for a question like that. "Well….umm…." I started, trying to find the right words, as I continued walking next to him.

"…. Well I am not exactly 'Goth' anymore… I mean I still wear black, I'm just not as emotionless as I was back in high school…" I said, looking down not even wanting to look at Danny's face.

"I understand, I mean I have change a little bit since High School, but NOTHING drastic…" he said, after that another cold silence broke over us.

I looked at my watch it was almost 10:30, I looked back up at Danny, "Do you want to go Ice Skating for a little bit?" I asked Danny.

Danny looked at me like I was some crazy person, then pointed to the sky.

"Not outside, stupid…" knowing that he probably though I was talking about the outside skating rink downtown.

"Come on…" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him the direction of the skating rink, which I hoped was still open.

**I know you guys probably think I am crazy for making a skating rink open at 10:30 at night! But where I live we have one that is open til 12 to anyone over 21! So I am going to pretend that it is close to the same one in my story… so that is it for now! Sorry guys, tell me what you think! And don't worry 3****RD**** DUDE will be INTRODUCED TO SAM SOON! So don't freak out because I promise I have NOT forgotten him! Lol okay, so that's it! Yay! See you guys next time! REMEMBER FAVORITE AND REVIEW! :D :D :D **

**~TRUJAYY IS OUT! PEACE3**


	11. What Have I Done?

"I didn't know you could ice skate?" Danny said surprised, as he tried to stand on the ice grabbing onto the rink's side in the progress.

I laughed at his attempted to skate on the ice, "Well… it has been two years….and I have had maybe a little bit to much time on my hands." I said, skating in a small circle, waiting for Danny to get some control on the ice.

"Yea, but doesn't all this….w-white annoy you?" he asked, finally attempting to let go of the side of the rink's wall, and attempting to gain balance.

"No why would it?" I asked confused, not sure where he was going with this. "I mean, with you…. being goth and all… I just thought…" he dropped his sentence there and just looked up at me. I looked away suddenly, now knowing where he was going with this conversation.

"Your still Goth… right?" he asked, I could hear light steps, he was trying to come over to me. "Things change…. People change…. Danny." I said quickly, then taking off before he even said a word to me. I was passing people, trying to think and skate at the same time.

'_I was hoping he wouldn't bring it up, I mean I HAVE changed now. I like the way I am now, Normal…. I like NORMAL….' _I thought, a little disappointed at what I had just thought, I skated around the rink not even looking Danny's way, hoping to just be able to ignore him until I got the right words to say.

"Sam!" I heard him yell as I passed him, I didn't look back at him. I just kept skating, not even caring that he was trying to get my attention.

'_I know I shouldn't do this to him…. But I mean I can't face him about this, not yet any-' _I was knocked out of my thoughts by being pushed to the ground by someone.

I was about ready to yell at whoever did that, until I opened my eyes and saw ocean blue eyes staring at me.

"Danny? Why the hell did you do that?" I asked, as he attempted to get off me, looking behind him to make sure no one was there.

"I-I needed some way to stop you, because…. you o-obviously were not…going to stop on your own…." He said, as he attempted to stand up.

"I'm sorry… I-" I stopped, not wanting to go on with what I was about to say. I looked up at him trying with all my might not to cry, I know he could tell I didn't want to talk about it. He stuck out his hand; I looked at it for a minute for reaching up and grabbing it.

As he pulled me up he lost his balance and we both went trashing down onto the ice again, me on top of him this time. I could hear several giggles and snickers from the people surrounding us. I opened my eyes and once again ocean blues were staring back at me, our faces inches apart, we both slowly started leaning in.

_Wait what am I doing? I am engaged for crying out loud!_ 'I thought', I quickly, but disappointedly pulled away and rolled off of him and onto the cold hard ice, with a massive blush on my face.

"It's getting pretty late… Do you mind taking me home?" I asked him, I could feel the awkwardness between us growing.

After a couple seconds, he answered "Wha- oh umm… yea Sam… I can take you h-home…" he said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. We both attempted to stand up, but still having a hard time though.

The drive back to my place was completely silent, except for when I was telling him when to turn.

He parked his rental car outside my apartment, and walked me up to my room like a gentlemen would. "Ummm… Thanks for tonight…. I had a g-good time." I said, as I looked around in my purse of my key.

"N-No Problem, I had a good time too…" he said, a couple minutes of silence rolled around, then I finally found my key, but as I took it out I dropped my purse and everything went flying out of it.

"Ugghhh…. Great…" I said and bent down and started picking up the my things, a couple seconds later Danny got down and started helping me. After we got everything, we both stood up we were so close again.

I looked in Danny's eyes, I wasn't sure what to do. I felt… like I was back in high school; looking into his eyes like this, after a couple seconds we started getting closer and closer.

My mind was screaming, 'This isn't right! STOP!" but my heart was screaming "KISS HIM! KISS HIM!"

I was about to pull away when Danny's lips slightly touched mine, all my doubts immediately left my head and I leaned forward and kissed Danny. We stayed like this for a few more seconds, before pulling away, I looked up at Danny. "Uhh… I better go… inside…" I said turning away hiding my blushing face, putting the key in and opening the door.

I looked back at Danny, he looked in a daze, he nodded then waved, "Bye Sam… I'll… call your later." He said as he walked away. "Bye Danny…" I said, as I enter the apartment, as soon as I closed the door, I slid down it with a smile on my face. Thinking about what just happened, then a thought crossed my mind

John….

'_Oh no…. what have I done?' _

_Lilly: wait… YOU KISSED HIM! B-but I thought you were engaged! Did you SERIOUSLY cheat? I wasn't expecting this from the story! How could you d-do that to John? I mean…. Really? _

_Sam: I know, I know…. I just couldn't help myself at the time. I know it was wrong, and I shouldn't have done that, but I did… and it just felt right… _

_Lilly: …. _

**Okay, that is it for this chapter! And I just want to say sorry guys! I know I haven't posted another chapter in AWHILE, I was switching over to a Mac and it took awhile to get everything switched… but I will hopefully get more up sooner :D :D :D I know what I bet all of you are thinking, "YES! SHE KISSED DANNY!" I know! I am happy too! But remember… there are still issues awaiting her…. Oh yea and I did the whole gentlemen thing with her him walking her up to the door because if you noticed in earlier chapter when John was taking her home, he never walked Sam up to her door! OH SNAP! Danny:1 John: 0 lol okay… PLEASE REVIEW about what you think so far :D **

**~Haley **


	12. I Kissed Him

**BEFORE YOU READ: I did a picture for one of the scenes in the last chapter from when they were ice skating ^^ here is a link: gallery/#/d57h11t**

**Tell me if it doesn't work and I will put one on my profile **

I looked at myself in the mirror, something just didn't seem right anymore. It's not just the fact that I had kissed my high school crush when I am supposed to marry someone else.

It was something…. different, I feel like something is missing, something that I lost a long time ago. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked down at the jewelry box that was lying in front of me, on my dresser. I carefully opened it and looked at the contents.

There were couple necklaces from Tucker, my parents, Natalie, Hailey, John, and some other friends. I put everything that Danny gave me over the years, in a box that was neatly hidden in my closet.

I looked over to my closet, wondering if I should really take and pull out the old box.

'It wouldn't hurt to look and see what was in there…' I thought.

Then slowly walked over to my closet and carefully opened the door. I peaked around looking for the black box; I looked up and saw it sitting at the very top of the closet with all of my stuff from high school and Amity Park.

I sighed, and then started slowly 'climbing' high enough to be able to reach the box. "Almost got it…" I said to myself, just when I saw about to grab it.

RING RING RING RING!

Jumping from the sudden noise, I fell and took most of the boxes with me, screaming as I hit the carpeted floor.

After opening my eyes from the sudden crash, I looked around and spotted several boxes and there contents were through out the closet floor.

'I will pick this mess up later..' I thought as exited my closet to see who was trying to call.

I went and looked at the phone,

-1 missed call: Monique-

"Why would-?" I looked at the clock on the phone, 10:15.

'I was supposed to be at work fifteen minutes ago!' I thought to myself and hurried back to my room to grab what I needed then quickly hurried out of the house.

I was now walking through the front gates of the New York Zoo, "Sam!" I heard, I looked over at the information desk and saw John waving at me.

I waved back and started walking towards him, "Hey John…" I said and leaned against the counter.

"How have you been?" he said, coming around the counter. "Good." I said simply, there was no way I was telling him about yesterday.

"That's… good…" he said coming up and putting his arms around my waist. I leaned into him, trying to find some type of comfort, but it just felt… wrong… I feel guilty about what I did to him.

He doesn't deserve it, or… me, but if I break up with him, he will be so broken hearted I just- "You okay, Sam?" John asked me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm… yea, I'm fine, I better go get checked in before I become any later then I already am." I said, backing away from him as he dropped his hands back to his sides.

"Okay, but I am taking you to lunch." He said winking at walked back behind the counter, I just nodded and turned and started walking to the back.

After checking myself in and getting a talk from the boss about being thirty minutes late, I headed out to feed the elephants.

"Sam!" I stopped feeding Daisy and looked behind me to see Monique running up to me, "Hey Monique!" I said she got closer.

"How have you been?" She asked, leaning on a rock near by.

"Good, and thanks for the call this morning, I don't think I would have ever came if you didn't call me."

I said giving another carrot to Daisy.

She laughed, "No Problem, I was getting worried, you are usually NEVER late unless something big happens." Monique said, _'She is going somewhere with this.' _I thought to myself.

"So what did happen that made you almost late for work?" she asked in a curious voice.

"What? Oh um I was just looking for some… stuff in my closet and uh… lost track of time." I said not very confidently.

"Oh? And what stuff was so important that you were willing to be late to work?" Monique asked, I could here her foots steps getting closer behind me.

"Just…. Stuff…." I said _'Yea, really convincing…'_, giving another carrot to Daisy. "Hmmm….Could it have anything to do with the guy, that was NOT John, you were with last night?" she asked, I could see her shadow towering over me and my heart was racing. '_She knows? That could mean John or someone else here at the zoo knows…..' _

"W-hat are you-u talking a-about? I-I was at home last night with…. Natalie!" I said, I could feel the sweat building on my forehead.

I looked up at Monique, she didn't look convinced, she crossed her arms and looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Oh come on Sam. You can lie better then that, you and I both know that Natalie is in California visiting her family for the next couple days.

'_Crap…'_ I thought, then said, "Well…." My voice died off, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Come on, Sam, I would be easier just to tell me who he is. I won't tell John, it is not my business to tell him." Monique said, putting her hand on my shoulder as she got down to my level.

I gave Daisy another carrot, '_Should I just tell her? I mean… she could be able to help with my issue.' _I thought. I then spoke, "Do you remember that guy I mentioned awhile ago, my high school crush."

I looked over at her, she nodded not saying a word.

"Well, he was in New York because the school that he works at was taking a trip for some plays and I ran into him at the Romeo and Juliet play and later we made plans to go on a 'friend date' to get caught up.

Wait a minute, who do you know I was with him?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, then answered, "My cousin was there at the ice rink, she remembered seeing you at the party talking to John and Hailey and when we were talking on the phone, she mentioned you and some black haired guy at the ice rink last night." Monique asked.

I sighed, '_My life can never be easy, can it?'_

"So you said earlier that it was a friend date right?" she asked, I nodded giving Daisy another carrot.

She sighed in relief, "Okay good because it was really worrying me that you might have been on a date with another guy, when you are engaged…" she said in a laughing manor.

"I kissed him…." I blurted out, I put my head down waiting for full on rage from Monique.

Her laughing stopped, "Wait…. Kissed who?" she asked.

"…..Danny…." I said, before standing up and walking away before Monique even had time to react.

**SHE TOLD SOMEBODY! AHHHHHHH! Yea, I noticed I have not put Natalie in in awhile and that she has not been at the apartment, so I decided to put her in Cali until further noticed: b lol you guys don't know how bad I want to right in Danny's POV! It kills me! But it is basically a flashback for Sam… so it can not be in Danny's POV! D: D: oh well…. Maybe at the end I will put a couple Danny's POV ^^ **

**~Haley **


	13. I Know You

I was walking away as fast as I possibly could, not wanting to hear Monique go on and on about how I am totally disloyal to John and that I shouldn't have done that.

I already knew that, I know I did a wrong thing. In all honestly, I kind of happy I kissed Danny, I know I should regret it, but I don't… is that a bad thing?

"Sam! Wait up!" I heard Monique call after me, I kept walking back to the zebra print golf cart.

"Sam!" I heard her call after me again, I got into the golf cart and just when I was about to pull away Monique jumped into the seat next to me.

"Sam…." She said out of breath, I sighed.

"…. What Monique? Are you going to yell at me that I did something wrong? Because I already know that…." I heard her sigh, as I started driving down the small road. "No…. I'm not… I know that you would expect me to say 'Sam, you're the worst person ever for kissing someone other then your fiancé' but I know you and the type of person you are… and I know that you wouldn't… cheat… unless you REALLY knew that the guy you cheat on is really important… or the one…. if you really think that this Danny guy is the one then I say go with what your heart says."

I thought about what Monique had said and I mean I thought about it for awhile…. You know that moment when you feel conflicted when you feel obligated to do one thing, but you REALLY want to do another….

That's how I feel right now, I feel obligated to marry John but then again I want to be with Danny more….

"Sam? Is that you?" I heard as I entered into the apartment, I was surprised to even hear a voice.

"Natalie? I didn't think you would be back until next wee-" I stopped my sentence as I entered into the kitchen. There sitting at the table with Natalie was Danny.

"Oh yea, well I decided to come back early, there was a storm heading toward Cali that would have kept me there for a few extra days if I didn't get out of there soon…" she concluded, taking a sip of her tea she had sitting there. I gestured toward Danny, waiting for an explanation from Natalie.

"Oh!...umm…. Sam, he stopped by early and said he knew you so I let him in." she said quickly, then getting up to get more tea.

"Hey… Sam…" Danny said, I could feel the awkwardness in the room.

"Hey…. Danny… s-shouldn't you be with the field trip group-p?" I stuttered out as I took a seat next to Natalie's chair.

"Nah…. They are at the hotel at the moment…. We went to take a tour in the World Trade Center today." He said, playing with his hands a bit, I could tell he was nervous…

"Oh that cool, I have been in those buildings maybe once or twice…." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Do you want to go for a quick walk?" Danny asked, I thought for a moment before answering, "Sure…" We then got up and went over to get my jacket from the coat hanger at the front door.

"So about yesterday…" Danny started off; I knew where this was going. "I just want to say sorry… for… ummm…." His voice dragged off.

"Kissing me?" I asked looking at him, I could feel myself turning red from embarrassment. He looked at me, I could see a blush creeping up onto his face. "Ummm…. Yea… that…." He basically whispered the last word, as he looked back down.

"It's okay…. It's not totally your fault, I mean it is part my fault too…. I could have just not…. Kissed you, but it is in the past now and it was a…. mistake, and we learn from mistakes…. Right?" I questioned, I was still looking at Danny, and he looked up at me again.

I studied his face looking for an emotion, as he answered "yea…. a….. m-mistake." I smiled at him, with a hint of worry in my eyes; he smiled back with his goofy lopsided smile.

We continued walking for a bit, not really talking about anything, we had a bit of small talk about our day, even though I left out my conversation with Monique.

We started walking back to my apartment; Danny walked me up to my door again.

I was stopping myself from hugging him because I had a weird feeling it might lead to more and kissing him is already bad enough.

After going inside I walked right into my bedroom and flopped onto my bed, then mumbled to myself, 'What am going to do?' after that I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up, still in the same clothes I wore yesterday. I slowly looked at the clock sitting on my dresser, 8:15 AM.

'Good…. I'm not late…. Yet….' I thought as I slowly got up and stretched my arms.

I walked toward the bathroom to take a quick shower before work started.

After my shower, I walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Natalie already left early this morning, she works at a diner for breakfast and she has to get there at 7:30 to help get things set up.

As I walked into the kitchen in only a lavender colored robe and a pair of white slippers the phone rang. 'Who would be calling at 8:30 in the morning?' I thought to myself as I went to the phone to see who it was.

–Unknown-

ran across the phone's small screen. I picked anyways, "Hello?" I asked, waiting for a reply.

"Sammykins! Thank goodness your awake!" I heard the other person basically scream from the other end of the phone line.

"Mom? Why are you calling at 8:30?" I asked her in an annoyed tone.

"Well dear I wanted to tell you that I will be coming to New York in about a week and I will be bringing that boy that I told you about a couple months back.

He is the most handsome thing, Sammy. He just can't wait to meet you either." I sighed, "Mom, you know I'm engaged, I don't get why you are even going to try this." I said to her, leaning against the near by stand stopping the urge to just hang the phone up now.

"Heavens Sammy! I wasn't trying anything of the sorts I just wanted you to meet the young man, goodness can't a mother do something like that?" 'No….' I thought, but I didn't answer her.

"I have to go get ready for work, mom. I will try to call you when I get back. Bye." I said, hanging up not even waiting for a reply.

'This is going to be a long day…." I said to myself as I walked to my room once again to get dressed.

**I know Monique doesn't seem to stressed out by the fact that Sam basically cheated… but she knows Sam and that Sam wouldn't do something without a good reason…. Oh and Sorry guys for not posting soon… again. I have had car issues the last couple weeks…. My new car was having engine issues and the dealer didn't do anything to help so my mom freaked out and threatened to sue and yea…. I have a wonder life right now…. Anyways I will try to get another chapter up before the end of the week. I have the whole story based out now and I just need details :D **

**QUESTION: Who do you think Lilly's dad is at this point: **

**Danny**

**John**

**Mystery Guy (soon to be revealed)**


	14. The Wes Ring?

_LAST TIME…._

"_So about yesterday…" Danny started off; I knew where this was going. "I just want to say sorry… for… ummm…." His voice dragged off. _

"_Kissing me?" I asked looking at him, I could feel myself turning red from embarrassment. He looked at me, I could see a blush creeping up onto his face. "Ummm…. Yea… that…." He basically whispered the last word, as he looked back down. _

"_Well dear I wanted to tell you that I will be coming to New York in about a week and I will be bringing that boy that I told you about a couple months back. He is the most handsome thing, Sammy. He just can't wait to meet you either."_

_I sighed, "Mom, you know I'm engaged, I don't get why you are even going to try this." I said to her, leaning against the near by stand stopping the urge to just hang the phone up now. _

I walked back into my room and toward my closet, thinking about my conversation that I had with my mother.

_She can be such a-_"Ow!" I yelled as I stepped on something when I entered my closet, I looked down and saw the mess I had created yesterday. I sighed, then bent to start picking it up.

Looking at the items as I slowly started placing them in the box.

A few pictures of me, Danny and Tucker, some Goth jewelry, and some of the presents that Danny had given me. I smiled as I put the contents back in the box, but something caught my eye.

I slowly reached over and pulled the glimmering ring from under an open envelope. I crocked my eyebrow as I started the object in front of me.

"The "Wes" ring?" I said out loud to myself.

"Hopefully Danny went looking for this…." I said smiling as I slipped it onto my finger.

'_I'll give it back to Danny later…'_ I thought.

After I finished cleaning the mess, I grabbed my work shirt and started to get ready for another day at the zoo.

As I walked from exhibit to exhibit giving the animals their daily feed, every time Monique passed me I could feel her staring me down.

'_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her…'_ I thought as I continued to give the penguins the fish.

My goal of the day was to avoid John, I just couldn't stand seeing him right now.

I had to much going on in my head, plus I left the engagement ring as the apartment, I looked down at my hand and saw the fake emerald of the Wes Ring staring back at me.

I smiled slightly, I don't know why but it just felt right to have this ring on my finger instead of John's.

"Admiring our ring are we?" I heard a familiar voice say. I jumped slightly, and turned around to see John as the door of the penguin exhibit.

"Wha-Oh! Yep…" I said, putting on a fake smile and attempting to hide my hand as best as I could.

"So how about after work we go ahead over at the ice cream place down the block to discuss wedding plans?" he asked, as he closed the door and stepped forward a bit. I smiled, but didn't answer.

'_Well there goes my avoiding John plan…' _

"So what plans have you started making for the wedding?" John asked. I looked up at him, my face full of confusion.

"You don't want to do that stuff together?" I asked, trying to get him to loosen his grip on my hand.

"Oh… I didn't know you wanted too… Usually the bride likes to take care of that stuff on her own." I stayed silent after that, because I knew if I said anything it would come out, as a yell and I would end up calling him sexist or something.

"You okay, Sam?" he asked looking down at me.

"…. Yea, I'm fine just thinking is all…." I said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." The rest of the walk was silent, as we entered the ice cream parlor, John told me to go get some seats well he ordered our ice cream.

I went over and sat down near a window and stared out it waiting for John to come back with the ice cream. I heard a seat get pulled back; I looked across from me to see John taking a seat, holding two bowls of ice cream.

"Here ya' go." He said with a smile as he handed me the ice cream.

"Thanks…" I said, as I took it. "Vanilla with gummy bears and chocolate, As always…" he said as he took a bite out of his. I smiled a fake smile and continued staring out the window, soon a school bus pulled up to the theatre that was across the street.

Not even touching my ice cream, I knew it wouldn't be the same as the one I had with Danny so why even try it.

"So Sam…" My attention was drawn from the bus back to John, "So do you want me to help out with all of the planning? Because I will if you want me too." He said as he took another bite out of his ice cream.

I started at him for a second before glancing back at the bus, I saw a black haired man standing next to the bus as he watched the kids get out in an line.

I looked closer at the man, he looked so fami-

'_Danny?!'_ I thought, as I continued to stare.

"Sam?" I heard someone call, I looked across from me once again.

"Huh-uh?" I answered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked again, placing his hand on top of mine.

I flinched slightly at his touch, "Yea… I'm fine, but can we talk about this later? I just have so much stuff to get done that I've gotta get done at home… at since my mom is coming pretty soon and all." I said as I began to stand up.

John seemed surprised as my sudden movement, "Oh! Um… ya sure, I guess." He said as he stood up, picking up the ice cream.

I glanced out the window again to see Danny shaking the Bus Driver's hand before going to meet up with the kids.

"Okay! Bye!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the ice cream parlor to go catch Danny.

**Haha! You just got left by your own Fiancé, Dude! **

**Danny: 1 John: 0 ;) haha **

**Okay first I would like to state I AM NOT DEAD! I just have been busy with high school, my college courses, learning to drive, commissions for people, school projects, and a whole bunch of other stuff….. But I decided to right another chapter^^ I hope to have another chapter up before the end of the week. I have the rest of the week off from school, kinda :-/ so I should have time to type another chapter :D Yay! I hope this will be 25-30 chapters or so… not exactly sure yet… anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was more of a filler chapter I think….**

**XtruX**


	15. Is She Your Girlfriend?

_John seemed surprised as my sudden movement, "Oh! Um… ya sure, I guess." He said as he stood up, picking up the ice cream._

_I glanced out the window again to see Danny shaking the Bus Driver's hand before going to meet up with the kids. _

"_Okay! Bye!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the ice cream parlor to go catch Danny. _

Instead of going right to Danny across the street, I turned right and walked down the side walk a bit, waiting to get far enough away from John so he could not see me.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw John walking down the other way. I quickly walked back up to the sidewalk and ran across it to catch up with Danny.

"Danny!" I yelled, trying my best to fight the New York crowd. I saw him look up before he entered the theatre.

I sighed, then slid through the groups of people reaching the front entrance of the theatre.

I saw him about the enter, "Dan-" Someone put there arm out in front of me, I looked over to see a security guard, "May I see your ticket please…" he said, putting his hand out.

I sighed, "Sir, I just need to talk to a friend-" He cut me off, "Sorry, no ticket, no entrance…" he said shrugging and motioning for me to move to the side. I sighed and looked over to where Danny was.

I slowly moved over to the side and sat down in the spare chairs. A few minutes had passed, people had come in and out of the theatre, some to use the bathroom, others to go get a refreshment. I sat back staring at the ceiling, until a familiar voice rang through my ears.

"Well, just hurry up… You're going to miss the best part if you take to long…." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Danny standing near the girls bathroom door, he looked over my way, his eyes widened.

"Sam?! W-hat are you doing here?" he said, I sat up straight and tried to think of what to say.

"Oh! Um…. Just hanging around…." I said, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"In the lobby of a theatre?" He said, raising his eye and digging his hands into his jacket pockets.

I just nodded, trying to pass off my excuse.

"Are you stalking me or something?" he said, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing them over his chest, with a smirk on his face.

My eyes widen, "What? No! I was just across the street with Jo-a friend… and I saw you get off the bus, so I came across the street to check out…." I looked up to see Danny nodding over and over.

"Your not listening to a word I am saying are you?" I said, a smirk coming to my face. Danny, stopped and chuckled, "No, I am listening, just not believing…" He said, looking back to the bathroom door.

I glared at the back of his head, "Oh so what do you think my story is?" I said, crossing my arms. He looked back toward me, "Well…." He started taking a couple steps toward me.

"I think I might have a stalker on my hands…" he said, getting even closer.

"Oh…" I said, I looked up at the Danny's face, which was now just a few inches from mine.

"Huh-uh…" he started again, I could feel his breath hit my face as he spoke. "A very pretty stalker at that…" he said, leaning in a bit. At this point, I had stopped breathing and just looked into Danny's deep blue eyes that I could easily get lost in if I looked for to long.

"Mr. Dan-" I heard a voice say, me and Danny both stepped back, Danny looked over his shoulder.

I looked passed Danny and I saw a little blonde-haired girl, no older then 10.

"You done, Jayne?" he asked, stepped back toward the girl. She nodded, then skipped over to Danny.

"Who is this, Mr. Danny?" she asked looking up at me.

"This is my friend, Sam." He said, smirking. I waved at the little girl who was staring at me curiously.

She smiled then looked up at Danny, "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked plainly.

I looked up at Danny, his cheeks turned red as he answered, "What? No… no… come on Jayne… let's get back to the play…" he said, ushering the girl toward the theatre.

"Then why were you about to ki-Okay Jayne, that enough…." Danny interrupted the girl from finishing her sentence.

I chuckled, feeling my cheeks get red from embarrassment.

Danny glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "B-Bye Sam…" he said, cheeks still red.

"Bye D-Danny…" I said, as I made my way out of the theatre, trying to ignore the conversation Danny was having with the little girl as they entered the theatre once again.

I slowly made my way outside; remembering remembered my conversation with Danny. I smiled, suddenly my phone started ringing.

I looked down at the number, not recognizing it, I answered anyways.

I pulled up the antennae and answered it, "Hello?" I said, "Sam?" I heard the other person say.

"Yes? Who is this?" "Monique…." She said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Monique… You know my phone doesn't have caller ID." I said, as I moved with the crowd through the street of New York.

"Why didn't you pick up your apartment phone?" she said, ignoring my comment. "I'm not at home…" I said, as I came to a stop as the cars went by at the stoplight.

"But John told me, you _would _be at home…." She said, I sighed.

"Monique, I don't have time for this, I am heading home right now…." I said a bit annoyed.

"Where were you, Sam?" she said, "Monique-No Sam… Were you with that Danny boy again?" she said, I flinched a bit. "… Maybe…" I said, as I continued walking with the large group of people.

"Sam… you know as well as I do, that you should not be hanging out with him…" she said, getting a bit louder as she spoke.

"I thought you said this was my problem and that you were not going to get involved…" I said, anger rising in my voice.

"Well, obviously you are not going to make the best choices for your relationship with John… so some has to help you…" she said, I didn't know what to say.

"… S-So you volunteer yourself?" I said a bit louder.

"Monique, I am _not _a child… So stop treating me like one…" I yelled into the phone then hung up, I could feel the people stares as I walked along with them.

I thought over my conversation with Monique the rest of the way home.


	16. Confessions of a Zoo Keeper

"_Well, obviously you are not going to make the best choices for your relationship with John… so some has to help you…" she said, I didn't know what to say. _

"… _S-So you volunteer yourself?" I said a bit louder._

"_Monique, I am not a child… So stop treating me like one…" I yelled into the phone then hung up, I could feel the people stares as I walked along with them. _

_I thought over my conversation with Monique the rest of the way home. _

I closed the door to my apartment and looked around, and thought about my choices. One, I could never talk to Danny again and totally forget that he came to New York and everything returns to normal.

Two, I could break off my engagement with John and go back to Amity Park with Danny and hope for the best for my future. I honestly didn't like either of the choices, either way someone _will_ get hurt.

"Sam? You here?" I heard a voice ask knocking me out of my thoughts. I recognized the voice to be Natalie's, "Yea…" I said loud enough for her to here me, I heard foot steps coming towards me.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting on the couch that was just a few feet away from me.

I didn't answer, "Sam? What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed, "Natalie, have you ever had to make a really difficult choice in life…. One that could affect your whole future?" I asked trying not to make eye contact with her.

She didn't say anything for a second, but then replied, "Yea, but that's life… choices, and every choice you make will have a consequence, whether it be good or bad." She said, I looked up at her.

"What's wrong, Sam?" she repeated herself from before.

"Is this about John?" Natalie started, "because I swear if he did anything to hurt you then I can promise you he will wake up on day witho-Natalie…." I interrupted her. Natalie stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked over at me. "Yea it is kind of about John…. but you remember 'Danny' right?" I started.

She nodded, "He was the kid that here right?"

"Huh-uh" is all I answered with, "What about him?" she asked.

I then started telling Natalie _everything _from getting the call from Tucker to Monique yelling at me on the phone earlier.

She didn't really talk during my whole story, but that just made me even more worried that she will be mad by the end. "-And I could feel everyone staring at me as I walked back here…. I just don't know what to do… I mean I love John, but he knows almost nothing about my past… Me and Danny have been through so much together…." I said, looking down at my hands in thought and waiting for Natalie's response.

I few minutes pasted, I looked up at Natalie to see her deep in thought.

She then looked over at me, "Sam…. You know your life right now is like one of those Soap Operas that Monique watches…" I chuckled a bit, and nodded.

"What do you think…. I should do?" I asked, looking Natalie in the eye. A few seconds pasted, then Natalie replied, "Well…. What do you think you should do?" I raised my eyebrow, "That doesn't help much…" I replied.

She chuckled, "Okay… well I would start with telling Danny your engaged…" she stated, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I bit my lip, "I don't know, Natalie…. Maybe I could just leave that part out?" Natalie released her hand and looked at me.

"What do you think it the right decision, Sam?" she then got up.

"Well , I better go to that party with Hailey, seeing as though we talked for almost… two hours…" Natalie then started walking toward her bedroom, before she rounded the corner she turned back toward me.

"But seriously Sam, think about it…" she stated, I kept staring at the same spot until I heard the door close, I then looked down at my hands.

I sat there for a few minutes, just thinking….

_I know I should tell Danny I am engaged, but… what would his reaction be? and what would John think if I told I have been hanging out with the man would back talked him at the theater? _

I could bear to lose John or Danny for that matter... I didn't know what to do at this point, but I couldn't lie to Danny our friendship is worth way too much to me to lose him…. again….

I didn't really get much sleep that night considering everything that had been going on.

I really just sat in bed… waiting for the sun to rise once again. I called in sick to work, I had to talk to Danny he leaves tomorrow….

In the back of my mind I could here my heart telling me to go to Danny back to Amity.

_I couldn't…. I have to much here to leave it all behind to go back to a past that I was running from in the first place…._

I had to tell him though… he deserves to know I am engaged at least….

I argued with myself for a few more minutes before getting up and getting ready to head over to the hotel that Danny is staying at.

**Been awhile since I posted anything and sorry it is not that long…. I just felt bad for not posting in awhile and decided to post what I had so far. Next chapter will be longer! Promise! ^^; I will probably be answering some of the review/comments at the end of the next chapter… the next one will be pretty long… mainly because it is one of the more important chapter **** yay!  
~Tru**


End file.
